lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 378
Report #378 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Displacement Org: Sentinels Status: Completed May 2010 Furies' Decision: Displacement will require a small base timewarp and its base time shortened by 5 seconds. Problem: Aeonics Displacement adds too much control to the side that have Aeonics users. Displacement has no real defense from it, which is problematic considering how Lusternia combat is normally group orientated. It essentially allows a few Aeonics users with the ability and power to remove a likewise number of enemy combatants or focus on removing a few very important combatants a minimum of 10 seconds at a time. The ability allows for easily pushing the fight in the favor of the side with Aeonics. Unlike Glamours Maze, Aeonics Displacement does not have an initial defense that the caster has to get past before it can be successfully used on the target. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Require that the victim is slightly TimeWarped before the person can be effectively Displaced. The change will give the person a defence against timewarp by being able to heal out of it via focus mind or eating horehound. It would still allow the use of Displacement in group combat, but the side with it will no longer be able to just pick a target and remove the person. It reduces the potential number of people displaced at any given time. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove Displacement replacing it with an ability that gives an affliction which boosts the damage taken by the victim based on how TimeWarped the target is. The boost could be 5 DMP per level, making it 20 DMP at massively TimeWarped. Could call the ability Entropy, give it a 3 power cost and a duration of 80 seconds (same duration as TimeEchoes and Oracle). The affliction would rarely boost damage above the 5 to 10 DMP range, considering the mechanics on how TimeWarp is cured. Since Focus Mind always cures TimeWarp first, most people will rarely get above moderately TimeWarped unless they have been drastically out fought or focused on during group fights. Player Comments: ---on 5/7 @ 15:20 writes: I'm actually a bit surprised to see this report coming from the Sentinels, but hey, whatever floats your boat. I think I prefer solution 1 over solution 2, given that Hallifax doesn't have bards to Maze with yet, and it gives them a nice alternative. Solution 1 makes it the most maze-like. ---on 5/8 @ 15:31 writes: Solution 1 would be the way to go. ---on 5/10 @ 08:15 writes: In regards to Ilaveuse, the thing that would make it more maze like really is if say, quicksilver blocked Displacement until quicksilver is stripped before they can Displace someone. The first suggestion would work on a different requirement (timewarp as opposed to no quicksilver), but it'd still essentially function the same, really. I've no problems with the first solution. ---on 5/10 @ 15:20 writes: Yeah, I know, I mean that it's Maze-like in that it has a condition that needs to met before the removal can kick in. That doesn't happen right now, and solution 2 goes in a completely opposite direction. ---on 5/14 @ 13:50 writes: Solution 1 sounds fine. ---on 5/18 @ 07:10 writes: Could we get a little more info on this? I don't know how long displacement actually lasts. That said, I'm leaning more towards solution 2 right now as I think Aeonics/Paradigmatics are already a bit satured with 10p feats. You can only use one of those at a time, you know! ---on 5/18 @ 07:10 writes: Ahem, saturated. ---on 5/18 @ 20:22 writes: The base time period a person is pushed out of time without being timewarped is 10 seconds. The maximum amount of time a person can be placed out of time, when massively timewarped, is 80 seconds. At slightly timewarped I was placed out of time for 15 seconds.